


I Get Ideas

by printfogey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Frobin, Multi, Poetry, luuso, zosopp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/pseuds/printfogey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An umbrella collection of ficlets and shortfics of shippy fics involving at least one of the Strawhats. Probably won't have anything above PG-13 level at most. (Alas.) Chapter 2 and 10 are poems, but the rest is prose.</p><p>NOTE II: The pairings for each ficlet can be seen in the Chapter Index after the title. (Ex: Chapter 1 is given as "1. In the Beginning (Nami/Usopp)".)</p><p>NOTE III: No longer updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning (Nami/Usopp)

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary notes, this is an umbrella collection for short pieces of fanfiction featuring pairings that involve at least one Strawhat. Some of these ficlets/shortfics have previously been posted separately on the archive, but on reflecting I decided it felt better to put several short pieces together. 
> 
> (Usopp pairings will likely be disproportionately prevalent due to me getting more ideas for those.) 
> 
> Title nicked from the old popular song with music by Julio Cesar Sanders (1927) and English lyrics by Dorcas Cochran (1951).
> 
> Many of these were originally written for prompts on the two challenge comms onepiece-300 and onepieceyaoi100 at Livejournal. For instance, the first story, "In the beginning", was written for the prompt "Myth" at onepiece-300. 
> 
> All feedback is highly welcome, concrit very much included.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters and situations of One Piece were created and are owned by Eiichiro Oda. They are used here without permission for entertainment purposes only. The content here is not to be used for profit and should not be reposted anywhere without leave from the author.

"Tell me - tell me how the world began," she says impulsively one day, as they're sitting close together under her trees. Usopp blinks in surprise, but Nami's often hard to figure out, and soon he's spinning out a tale, half-made up and half-cobbled together from all over the place. She removes his bandanna and runs her finger through his hair, and at the end, she moves into his lap and starts to feed him a tangerine, piece by piece.

"Now tell it another way," she requests, and before he knows it his hands are on her hips and she's leaning forward so her hair tickles the tip of his nose. He blushes, even though they’ve done stuff like this before, but then he finds his voice and an idea and gets going again. About the dawn of everything, of the creation of the Red Line and the four Blues, the Calm Belt and the Grand Line and all the islands; why there is light and day and sun and moon and people. He leans back against the tree and she cuddles in closer, finally kissing him.

"One more," she whispers, in the mottled shade of the leaves, the afternoon sun sneaking through in small spots.

He doesn't ask why she's asking, and for her there is no need in her mind to explain it. She just wants to hear what the stories he can make up about this subject, every possible pattern and path that could have led to this moment, every tale spun that they can fit into as a conclusion. The sea all around them, the sturdy ship beneath them, all their crewmates and their dreams travelling on it: and the two of them together, like this, his skin next to hers. Because the liar can make up a world for them to dwell in, while the thief can steal them warmth and waves and happiness enough to get by.


	2. Contemplation (Franky/Robin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little speculative musing from Robin's POV in iambic tetrametre. Franky/Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted on onepiece-300 (the prompt was "First Kisses", though the ficlet doesn't fit the prompt very well).

She wonders if he'd taste of grease,  
Of sweat and cola, salt and sour;  
Or if those lips she'd like to seize,  
Would prove too cold and machine-dour,  
Not soft and warm enough for this;  
This languid lazy daydream kiss.

She also wonders if his lap,  
Would be quite nice to curl up in,  
To cuddle closer, take a nap  
Or keep exploring all his skin;

she wonders if his cyborg frame  
hides further functions, yet unseen,  
for heightened pleasure, hotter flame? -  
or disappointment all too keen;

a poor surprise that spoils the mood...  
But still. She thinks his lap looks good.

She wonders if would he get flustered,  
and ask her what her game might be,  
and then, with pride and courage mustered,  
decide that he'll join in and see;

would he be pleased or disapprove  
of extra hands that hold him tight?  
Would they soon find each other's groove -  
and would his own large hands feel right?

Thus Robin ponders hits and misses,  
Yet thinks that lazy pirate kisses,  
Could prove a thing she'd grow to like.

She wonders, too, what pose he'd strike.


	3. Steady (Luffy/Usopp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp thinks he can't be in love with Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First written for the prompt "Storms" at the LJ challenge comm onepieceyaoi100. Set after Water 7, though I don't think it has any spoilers at all.

"Love is like a hurricane," Sanji sometimes proudly proclaimed, and despite his silly-looking heart-eyed spinning, Usopp felt he could well be right. Certainly love often seemed like that in stories – emerging from nowhere with great force, tossing people around, making them lose their footing and turning everything upside down. Much like a storm at sea, when you might slip on the wet deck and careened headfirst into the strong rubbery arms and wild laughter of your captain; when all you could do was to cling on for dear life. 

But when Usopp thought about it, it wasn’t really like that at all. Luffy was more like a well-built ship that always had the wind at its back. He swept you up and took you far away, but there was always strong, solid wood underneath. Luffy didn't make you lose your footing. He _was_ the footing.

So it probably wasn't love, then, Usopp thought as he and Luffy sat huddled together under a blanket – in their underwear, teeth chattering - next to the kitchen stove after the storm had passed. Sanji was making them hot toddy while loudly bitching them out for being careless idiots, the ship was swaying quite gently, Luffy’s hair was tickling his ear and Usopp’s cheeks were hot even before he was given his hot drink and gratefully took the first sips. Then he joined Luffy in pressing their luck and trying to cadge cookies out of Sanji. 

Not Love-the-Hurricane - only something that was there, there always, as omnipresent as the sea, as constant as the waves; as wonderful as Adventure and closer, even, than Luffy's skin right now, only a good deal warmer. He didn’t know what to call it, but he felt that was okay. Even for him, words weren’t always important.


	4. Primary Partner (Franky/Iceburg)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky/Iceburg. Franky explains why one might say they are committing adultery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First written for the prompt "Adultery" at onepieceyaoi100.livejournal.com. Set the night before the day Thousand Sunny is finished and the Strawhats leave Water 7.

"D'you know what you need, Dumburg?" says Franky lazily, lying outstretched on the planks of the all-but-finished ship that will leave with the Strawhat Pirates tomorrow. Which, Iceburg's quite sure, will by then include Franky.

"What?" says Iceburg, giving Franky's nipples investigative tweaks, enjoying the feel of tiny wheels turning under the skin, the sound of Franky's pleased growls.

"You need a guy or gal who don't mind being the mistress. Who are fine with you cheating on 'em."

Iceburg's nonplussed. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" 

"'Cause you're married already, that's why." Franky puts one big hand behind his head. "To the city herself. Anyone else will just be coming in second, right?"

Iceburg opens his mouth, then closes it.

"…My, what a silly way to look at it," he mutters eventually. "Doesn't even make sense."

"Still true, though," says Franky easily. 

"Tch."

"Oi, don't look so glum." He grins broadly. "Didn't say you want to _hump_ the city. Or do this..." He reaches out to grope Iceburg's butt. But Iceburg puts one hand over Franky's mouth and starts nibbling and sucking him under the ear, his other hand rubbing the spot by the collarbone that's connected to cybernetic pleasure circuits. That shuts Franky up for a while.

"Actually," Iceburg murmurs later, "the Strawhat Pirates strike me as being like that. The whole lot seems to be married to each other and to their captain."

"So?" snaps Franky immediately. "What's that got to do with it?"

Iceburg smiles innocently. "Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd mention it." He leans back with his head on Franky's chest, closing his eyes. So tired. Dawn is getting closer. Soon, he knows, it will time for them to get up, grab their tools and go finish the ship together.


	5. Spring Fever (Zoro/Usopp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a little co-operation may yet be the key to a successful relationship. Usopp/Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet originally written for the topic "Games" at the LJ community onepieceyaoi100.

In general, Zoro has little time for games, particularly games of pretense and make-believe. He likes things to be simple and plain and straightforward. You are what you are and want what you want, so you may as well say it from the start.

Usopp is not like that, of course: Usopp is all about playing games and pretending, about boasts and masks and going at things in a roundabout way. But that's okay. They don't have to be the same just because they like each other.

Most of the time, Zoro feels this way. However, there are times when he might just... compromise.

*

A spring night on a spring island, the air fresh and rich with scents, shimmering with life and possibilities. Sitting under an apple tree in a secluded spot, the straying pirate swordsman finishes up his booze in private... only to get tracked down by the Great Bounty Hunter Usopp, to be pounced on (with some small attempts at being quiet), pinned down and bound with enthusiastic fervour and brand-new ropes. Hands that are no longer tentative but confident and skilful roam all over him. Zoro grunts, holding back a grin. 

There are apple blossoms in Usopp's hair, on his nose. A second bottle of booze is waiting by their feet for later, and the blackbirds just won't shut up.

"Heya," he mumbles. "Wasn't sure you'd get here."

"Shh, pirates should be seen and not heard," whispers Usopp, kissing him. Zoro grins unabashedly. _What a lame line._

Usopp manages to work up a scowl. "You're not playing along," he mutters, nibbling Zoro's ear.

"Like hell I'm not," grumbles Zoro. Then he drops his voice. "Maybe you need to make it more interesting, then." Compromise has never been this fun.


	6. Evasion (Nami/Robin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally inspired by the prompt "Sin" at onepiece_300 and first posted there, though it went way beyond the challenge limit of 300 words. A Nami/Robin fic set after Skypiea and before Water 7, rated PG. As usual, concrit is very welcome.

Even as she leans away from the warm sunlight of the window to the cool shade of the rest of the room they're sharing together on Going Merry, holding Nami lightly by wrist and shoulder as she starts to kiss her, gently but decisively; even then, Robin already knows she shouldn't do this.

Not because there's anything wrong with kissing another girl, at least not when they're as willing and responsive as this one: Nami has already moved past her first wide-eyed surprise and is grabbing her shoulders as she does her best to kiss her back with inexpert enthusiasm. 

Nor is there anything wrong with wanting to keep some things to yourself. The Strawhats have generally been quite good about giving her space, but more and more as Nami watches her in certain moments with apparent interest and appreciation, Robin detects a curiosity and concern in her eyes, and occasionally something that might almost be... tenderness? Robin's grown more slack lately, too, letting some things slip about her past she hadn't intended to. The homey, intimate air of their cabin doesn't help with that. Just now, Nami was working up to asking her some serious questions, Robin feels sure of it. 

And it's not that she doesn't like Nami. A fair bit, even. She's beautiful and strong-willed, gifted and sensible, passionate and tough and funny. It's not like Robin hasn't wanted to find an excuse to kiss her for a while now, anyway.

 _That's why you shouldn't do this,_ a part of her points out. _She deserves better._

Kissing isn't a sin, but deceit is. And distrust may well be, when faced with so much trust.

But it just feels so good. Nami's lips and skin against hers, the close pace of her breathing; the salt and sun of her skin with the faint scent of tangerines; Nami's hands, a little sweaty as they move in response to hers, holding her just as tight as Robin holds her, and now caressing her with a lovely surprising sweetness... That sheer sense of solid earthy strength in the younger woman. Robin wants that strength, wants to sink into it.

_I'm kissing you to prevent you from getting too close to me._

It would have been nice to think she was merely protecting the other girl from her inner darkness. But no, Robin knows she's mainly just scared of giving in. Of opening up too much and then be rejected for it.

It's Nami's hands that move up to Robin's skirt button, then rest hesitantly for a moment as Nami breaks off the kiss and looks at her, another question in her eyes.

But it's Robin who draws for breath and _doesn't_ try to find an excuse to break it off. "It's all right," she says in a low voice, just a murmur, really.

"I knew you'd say that." Nami's voice is a little hoarse and breathless, half a laugh swallowed in it. She goes on to undo the buttons, fumbling slightly; Robin's more experienced hands slide under Nami's top in return, nudging it upwards.

There is a glint in Nami's eyes for just a second that Robin prefers not to try to read. It looks too much like understanding.


	7. Still There (Luffy/Usopp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy/Usopp, G, set the night right after chapter 439 (the first night on the Thousand Sunny). Fluff.

The brand new ship was rocked gently by the waves on this, its first night at sea. The sky was clear and bright with stars, and it would have made an excellent night for navigating, if only the crew had been large enough to handle night shifts as well. As it was, everyone but the look-out had gone to bed, and the ship was anchored to the sea bottom many hundreds of yards below. After a day full of excitement, the Thousand Sunny was taking its first bit of well-earned rest. 

The men’s cabin was full of many different kinds of snoring. One after the other, they’d finally all fallen asleep, most of them long after midnight. But even now some of them kept waking up from time to time.

 

“Hey, Usopp?” came a mumble from somewhere in the cosy darkness.

“..Mmyeah?” said a drowsy voice from somewhere else.

 

“You still there?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Just checking.”

“…Hey, Luffy?”

“Yeah?”

“…This is your hand, isn’t it?”

“Umm…yes?”

A small sigh. ”Luffy, if you’ve got your hand right under my shoulder, then why do you need to ask if I’m here?”

“Heh heh…Just checking.” Luffy’s grin was almost audible in the darkness.

“Yeah, okay.” The warmth of an answering smile you also couldn’t see. “That’s good. I’m just checking, too.”

“Okay.”

Usopp turned in his wooden hammock, shifting position, but didn’t let go of Luffy’s hand. He put it under his cheek like one might do with one’s own hand, trying to sleep.

“Not letting _you_ go,” he murmured very very quietly.

“Huh? Whaddya say?” 

“Nothing. G’night, Luffy.”

“G’night, Usopp.”

Luffy rolled over in his hammock too, not trying to pull back his hand. There were a few mighty yawns, and then soon even more noisy snoring.

Tomorrow they’d haul the anchor and unfurl the sails and keep moving forward. And there would be lots of things to do. But tonight, they’d make do with the adventures in their dreams, where another ship was already waiting for them.


	8. The Prize (Nami/Usopp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami, Usopp and the procurement of art supplies. Fluff. Very mildly shippy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First written for the prompt "Ink" on onepiece-300.

Nami’s got first dibs on the bottles of ink, because sea maps need permanence, Franky makes his own super-ink for his designs, and because she’s Nami. Chopper needs ink occasionally, but mostly he gets by on pencils, as do Robin and the rest of the crew.

Usopp doesn’t _need_ any ink, really. Only, sometimes he gets in the mood for an ink drawing, and then he’ll sidle over to where Nami is with a pseudo-nonchalant look and, when she’s looking up, start hinting and negotiating and wheedling.

It’s a game by now. She usually plays dumb first, then demands ridiculously high prices – which he answers by extravagant, obviously lying offers. At some point, he might just drop that he could use the ink to paint a pretty girl – like, say, Nami – which earns him a sardonic look, but also a glint in her eyes that says, _Go on_. That’s when he’ll try his best to sound light-hearted and not too serious in talking about what makes her pretty – trying not to stutter too much over things that are actually, secretly, quite honest.

At some point he might just get too silly, or grin and say something like, “I just want cool ink spots on my nose like you have, Nami” – so she’ll throw something heavy at him. He’ll dodge and slip close and snatch the bottle away, kissing her cheek in passing. No money changes hands – the kiss, and the game, is the true price paid.

He’ll give her one of the paintings later, but it’s never a portrait of her. She’s made it clear to him she prefers to get pictures of other people – crewmates, or old friends they’ve left behind on their journey; or even places they've been to. 

Better that way, he thinks, since he never manages to get her right. But he secretly saves most of the attempts anyway.


	9. Sunlight (Vivi/Kohza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi and the light of her home island. Mentions of Vivi/Kohza as well as platonic Vivi/Strawhats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First written for the prompt "Sunlight" itself on a chaos thread. Set anytime after the Alabasta arc.

Vivi had missed the sun on her two-year-long mission. She'd been surprised by that; in Alabasta, you always looked for shade when you could, and when the rain came - and of course, when she left it hadn't rained in several years - when the rain came, everyone was so happy and got out and smiled and laughed at the feel of the wet drops on their skin. Overcast days weren't celebrated the same way, but still greeted with relief. And yet she had missed that strong Alabasta sun when she was away.

And now, after the rain had returned, and the kingdom was rebuilding itself, battered but hopeful, now here she was again, eagerly seeking out the shady corners, retreating inside for a siesta in the hottest hour; loving the sun and its strong generous light all the same. Only here could her eyes, her body really drink in the power of the sunlight. 

She did want to experience more kinds of weathers again, see different types of light. Not for a while yet, no, for now she was where she most wished to be - but eventually, she wanted the sea back, a ship rocking under her feet; her comrades beside her. The glitter on the waves reflected in the eyes of Monkey D. Luffy; laughing with Nami and getting to taste her tangerines, themselves like bottled sunshine. She wanted wet reindoor smell, the flash of three swords in a training form, the loud bang of experiments in sniper weaponry, the shout announcing dinnertime from Going Merry's galley. 

Kohza had told her, looking away as he said it, his cheeks a little pink, that she was like the rain for him. That was high praise indeed from a countryman. She'd asked him if he was sure of that, knowing she could never give all of herself, knowing he knew that. 

He'd only nodded, cautiously taking her hands in his. She'd moved even closer to him, then, where they were under the trees in the Palace Garden, in the deepest, most shaded corner. And then she leaned over and kissed his sunwarmed cheek. The shadows of the leafwork had moved ever so slowly on his face, in the faintest of breezes. On the street on the other side of the walls, peddlers announced their wares despite the midday heat. 

Somewhere out there on the high seas they were, the ones who could somehow make her feel that the sun was always shining and there was always plenty of wonderful rainfall. Someday, maybe, she would get to travel with them again. Then she would leave this light behind and be able to miss it once more.


	10. To Nami (Sanji/Nami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief poem from Sanji's POV, no spoilers. May be Sanji->Nami or Sanji/Nami, it's not clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Poetry" at onepiece-300 back in 2009.

There’s other things that keep me going, true –  
The wind, the sea, the wonders on our way,  
The dream I follow; our idiot captain too,  
Who keeps on fighting on the darkest day;

And actually, despite their silliness,  
Each one of all the morons in our crew;  
And Robin-chan’s amazing loveliness.  
I may need them as much as I need you.

Yet still, of all those things that just feel right,  
For pure and simple joy, there’s none as strong,  
As comes from waking up after the night,  
Then stepping out on deck, where I belong,  
To see your smile in the early morning light.


	11. Faith (Luffy/Usopp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp thinks about Luffy's ambition and his views on it. Luffy/Usopp fluff, rated a light PG or maybe just G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written back in 2008 and first posted on the pairing comm dualcaptains on Livejournal. Set any time after Enies Lobby, really. (The original LJ cut text was "In which manga gaps mean memory gaps".)

They’d washed themselves and spread out the blankets and then they’d blown out the karaffin lamp. Everything was dark and cosy in this corner of the gun deck Usopp was feeling tired and sleepy but not quite as sleepy as he’d thought he would be. 

He looked up into darkness without really seeing anything, realising only just now how much he really liked the way the gun deck smelled on the Sunny. It was such a promising and reassuring mixture of exciting adventure on the one side and protective homeliness on the other.

“Hey, Luffy?” he spoke out into the night, not knowing if the other would hear it.

“Yeah?” came Luffy’s voice next to him where his head was resting on Usopp’s arm. He sounded a bit drowsy but still fairly clear and awake.

“You’re going to be the Pirate King one day,” said Usopp; not asking, just saying it. 

“Yeah,” said Luffy simply, also just stating a fact.

Usopp gave a content sigh. “I know that,” he mumbled. “It’s like I’ve always known it.” He fell silent for a few seconds, frowning in sudden puzzlement. “I don’t even remember when I first heard you say it,” he said.

Luffy yawned. “Probbly back when we first met...”

“I guess…But I don’t think I believed you right away, that’d be odd…” Usopp was talking more to himself now, trying to figure this out. “Maybe I started to believe it after you defeated Captain Kuro. Only I don’t remember that. It just feels like I’ve always known it.”

He was guessing it hadn’t been a ringing declaration in front of an enemy because he really should have remembered that. But even said more casually, you’d have thought a statement like that would still be plenty memorable. Of course, he was pretty sleepy and exhausted and probably wasn’t thinking straight.

“Well, I’ve always known it too,” said Luffy easily, shifting position a bit. “Or at least ever since I decided it. Back when I was a kid.” He moved around a bit, apparently reaching out with his other arm to grope for something on the floor beside him, then mumbled “There it is,” with an obvious I-found-my-hat sigh of contentment. 

Luffy yawned again, stretching out like a cat on the blanket. But Usopp was looking up towards the unseen ceiling again, still thinking.

 _When I left the crew I still knew it_ , he thought. _And even when you’ve gone up against really strong opponents and I’ve been scared shitless you wouldn’t make it, that this time would be it – well, even so I’ve still known it. Somewhere in the back of my head._

_But that doesn’t make any sense. It's as if I think you could become the Pirate King even after you’re dead._

Well, if anyone could, it would be Luffy, right?

…Oh, and wasn’t _that_ a nice thought to have right in the middle of the night when you were about ready to fall asleep. Suddenly he felt all cold and shivery inside. Idiot, he told himself angrily, sitting up and smacking his forehead to chase away those stupid notions. 

“Whaddya doing?” mumbled Luffy drowsily. “Didja see a mosquito?”

“Yeah,” muttered Usopp, his arms across his knees. “A mosquito.” He peered out – the darkness was slightly less impenetrable now, and he hoped it was his eyes getting used to it at last rather than a sign that dawn was approaching. “A nightmare mosquito,” he added after a few moments. “If you don’t kill it soon enough, it will bite you and send hideous nightmares into your bloodstream.”

“Oh,” said Luffy with something like half-awake interest. “Then send it over here instead of killing it. I want a cool dream about monsters.”

Usopp frowned. “It’s not a real nightmare if you think it’s cool, dumbass. For you, it would probably be.. probably something like eating nothing but vegetables for a week.”

“Eh, dumbass to you too,” mumbled Luffy. “Oh. Bleah. I don’t want that. Okay, kill that mosquito then.” 

Usopp smacked his forehead once again and shook his head so that stupid morbid thoughts would fall out of it. “Yeah. Done.”

He lay down and rolled over, nuzzling the back of Luffy’s head. The ship around them was so new and so well-built that its wood didn’t creak like other ships did, but there were still small homey noises coming from it; and there was the sound of the waves from the other side of the hull, just a few metres away.

Maybe faith didn’t always have to make sense.


	12. Brown Envelopes (Kohza->Vivi; maybe Nami/Vivi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohza POV re Vivi and the Strawhats, especially Nami. Possibly Nami/Vivi and Kohza->Vivi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit hard to settle on tags for: Nami/Vivi isn't confirmed in the fic and Kohza's feelings being one-sided isn't certain either. Anyway, this was originally written for the prompt "Lie" at onepiece-300. Rated G.

In the end, Kohza is only human, and can never resist peeking at those particular letters from far away that arrive irregularly at his doorstep. But it's all written like dry trade accounts, signed by "Basti", supposedly a business contact of his – and not at all, supposedly, an orange-haired Cat Burglar of the Strawhat Pirates. 

Letters can get intercepted by World Government spies and other unsavoury people. Naturally, a princess can't be found communicating with notorious pirates. But she can receive post from her Environmental Minister (and childhood friend/former rebel leader) without any danger. So Kohza faithfully puts "Basti's" letters in his own envelopes, seals them with official Alabastan insignia and sends them on to her. Twice he's been able to give them to her directly, seeing her face lit up with a heart-clenching joy. 

He wonders what they really say, in code. Maybe just variations of _We fought hard but we're all right now; we've seen interesting places and we miss you_.  


Maybe something else, more romantic and personal... He never got to meet her, but Pell and Igaram have let slip that Nami seemed to be great friends with Vivi, even more so than the other Strawhats. If he asked Vivi, maybe she'd tell him. Kohza doesn't want to be the kind of guy who would ask.

In truth, there are sweet words that he could send to Vivi, too. But there are barriers in place for him as well; and besides, he suspects that part of her heart has been taken. Though perhaps he won't know for sure until the day comes when they can all be more open - if that ever happens. 

For now, he keeps playing courier of secret missives, wondering if he ought to hope for honesty or not.


	13. I'm Watching You (Franky->Usopp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky gets some advice he'd do well to heed. Franky->Usopp, possibly Sanji->Usopp. Turned out a little tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-Enies Lobby and likely pre-Sabaody.

“I know what you’re doing,” Sanji told him, late one cold night on the lawn deck. “Oh, don’t pull that innocent shit with me, tin-guy. I’ve seen the glances you keep throwing our longnose.”

“Uh…” Franky flushed, taking a step back. Dammit, that wasn’t fair – he’d hardly even figured it out himself yet! Apparently the spate of compliments and gifts of handmade tools he’d been passing to Usopp recently hadn’t been quite as super-subtle as he’d thought. 

“Hey – hey, wait a minute–” he began, stuttering a bit, but Sanji cut him off:

“I’m not going to help you along. You’re on your own here, pal. But I won’t stand in your way either.”

“Just telling you this,” he went on calmly. “If you ever hurt him - again –” he blew a large cloud of smoke in Franky’s face – “I will kill you.” He nodded matter-of-factly towards the shipwright, then turned around.

“And don’t try telling _me_ about big brothers,” he added quietly over his shoulder, and made his way across the deck with something like the stalk of a hunter in his steps.


	14. A Walk In The Rain (Franky/Robin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Robin share an umbrella. Pre-timeskip, rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Cliché" in a chaos thread.

One might well expect that if Franky – formerly street thug and gang leader; still a fan of loud shirts, energetic posing, super-fine cybernetics and wearing as few clothes as possible – were to set his sight on some fine lady, and have reason to believe his interest might not be completely unrequited, he would not be shy about pressing his case. If they happen to be in a decent-sized town (as they are right now, in fact), one might think he'd want to do something like driving up to her on some cool, Cola-powered two-wheeled vehicle with a seat for two, push up his shades and say, "Hey, babe, want a ride?", to which the lady would naturally smile mysteriously (being who she is) and hop up behind him before they'd drive off in front of impressed, envious locals.

What one wouldn't expect for him to do (or at least _he_ wouldn't), would be to walk out of a hardware shop with some new useful purchases, stop as he sees his crewmate walking down the street a block away, note the humid air and the dark overhanging clouds, hurriedly buy a large umbrella from a street stand and then try to follow her unobtrusively, much like a ten-year-old schoolboy with a crush.

At the very least, he should have tried to play it cool in the shop where he catches her, instead of grinning nervously and saying, "Hiya! You here too, huh?" as if he normally hangs out in a lot of ancient-looking second-hand bookshops.

On the other hand, there is Nico Robin, looking up and smiling at him. Infamous, international woman of mystery with a past even shadier than his; a smart, classy lady who always seems to look right through everyone, especially him – she, too, might be expected to react differently in this situation, like arching an eyebrow and let drop a remark of mild sarcasm. But instead she pretends to be surprised and plays along.

When she's made her purchase, Franky opens the door only to stop and remark, "Hey, it's raining! Good thing I bought this umbrella, huh?" He shows the new item to her with a hopeful smile, aware he's more transparent than glass.

"Oh, good!" exclaims Robin, smiling up at him with big eyes like a schoolgirl. "I was just thinking it was bad luck for me, since I don't have one."

"I thought Madame had one coming in?" says the shopkeeper. "Isn't that yours there by the cornermmgh mmfff," as two hands pop up from nowhere, silencing him. Robin and Franky step out into the rainy streets, Franky's heart beating hard as he unfurls the umbrella. They start walking close together so they won't get wet. _Just as planned._

After minutes of walking – long, quiet, lovely, embarrassingly happy minutes – Robin sighs as she leans into him again. "Excellent idea," she murmurs. "Not only does the umbrella cover most of our faces, but it's also a great cover, to appear as a dorky, lovey-dovey couple."

Franky's face falls, but he rallies quickly enough. He realises he must have half expected something like this. It had been much too easy. "Y-yeah, exactly." He laughs weakly. "'Course, no-one would expect people like us to act like that!"

Her gaze turns softer and more distant, as she looks out at the green trees flanking the avenue. "And it is... a little fun," she admits. "To do something young fools are expected to do. I never really had the chance to in the rightful time." She shrugs at that, keeping a firm but by no means unpleasant grip on his arm.

Franky scratches his scalp. "I had a few crushes, but never really got up my nerve to do anything about them, back in my teens," he admits. He's relieved to hear his voice steady again, and goes on, "Uh... so, are we heading back to the ship or not –" then stops abruptly as she blooms a few extra arms that push his head down to meet her lips. She kisses him vigorously, then grabs the umbrella and – what?? - tosses it away, letting the rain wash down on them.

"I just saw that the umbrella is faulty. It leaks, you know," she says in a low tone. Franky's noted no such thing. "Guess we'll have to stay in this inn for sometime so we won't get drenched," she continues, gently nudging him towards the nearest entrance. Franky glances up to see the sign of an inn.

He feels like a schoolboy again as a dumb blush spreads over his face. "H-heh. You know, I bet it's gonna rain down for hours..." he manages in a hoarse tone, "we might as well get comfy for a while."

She nods enthusiastically. "I thought so, too."

Franky draws in breath and squares his shoulder. "Then let's go in, babe," he says, holding the door up for her. He has a strong sense it won't be the last time she'll surprise him before this day is through. But when all's said and done, he doesn't feel too unhappy about that.


	15. Contact (Zoro/Usopp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't new, he's felt this before - only not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Firsts" in a chaos thread. Rated PG.

This isn't new.

It's not the first time he feels this way, not the first time a sensation like an electrical charge – not counting those of lightning, doled out by would-be gods on sky islands – that runs through him from head to toe, a hyper-awareness of himself and his surroundings and the other one descending on him, his pulse audible, everything becoming very bright, clear, focused. No, this has happened before.

But before today, it only happened in his very best fights – as he draws his swords, grips them in hands or mouth; as he feels the pain of a strike by a deadly opponent, one that will drive him to the very limits of his strength and force him to grow better or to die. It's not quite the same as the heightened state of mind he needs to be able to cut steel, but it's not all that far away from it, either.

It's never happened before just because someone touched him. And not in a hostile or even angry way. It's just Usopp, leaning forward and grabbing his wrist as Zoro turns around and starts walking away. They've been standing out on deck, close to the foremast, the sails billowing right above them as they've talked and they both, Zoro suspects, said a little bit more than they'd planned to. Zoro felt he couldn't handle this right now. So. Then Usopp tries to stop him, and that's all. Nothing life or death about it.

But he must admit – it's not the same, after all. In battle, there's always a sense of exhilaration, bloodlust, and most of all, certainty, as he follows the flow of the movement, knowing just when and where to strike. Yet now, here, what is there to strike at, and to strike with? Instead of calm certainty, he feels dizzy and bewildered.

He's not an idiot; he knows what this is supposed to mean. And he can tell at least that it isn't one-sided, going by Usopp's red face and his body's faint trembling – Zoro feels intensely aware of Usopp's body right now, the way he fills up space before him, just as if he truly was an opponent in battle. But... That doesn't mean pursuing this is the right thing to do. He hovers at the edge, his heightened sense taking in the sounds around them, every little movement both of them do.

Usopp flinches and loses the grip the next moment, as Zoro jerks back at the shock of contact. But only half a step. He doesn't walk away, doesn't start apologising or make something up. His blush has deepened and his legs are shaking, but he's scowling with determination instead of looking away. Still wanting a real answer.

Zoro stills. The least he could do is to try to find his own inner voice, the certainty that must be hidden within him in this state of mind. In the past, he could only truly grow strong once he accepted that the now-mind of battle may not always lead him to survival, or even to win; but he still follows it. It's him, after all. _And her._ Thinking of it that way, he can see himself accepting the risk that the certainty might lead him and his crewmate wrong, in these waters that are uncharted for both of them. They have Luffy and the others to lead them right again, if so.  


He takes half a step forward and reaches out, taking Usopp by the hand in a grip that's neither slack nor tight. This time it's the sniper who jolts; but he doesn't pull back, just keeps staring at him. Almost glaring, as if this whole thing was Zoro's fault.

Zoro doesn't smile but looks back at him levelly, trusting him to understand. He nods up towards the top of the foremast. "Let's go up to the crow's nest," he says simply. "Easier to talk." _And do other things, if we want,_ he doesn't need to add. Usopp nods firmly, and before Zoro knows it he's practically dragged towards the mast, as if he couldn't find the right way up on his own. But no matter. He follows the flow of the moment still, moving in the way that seems right and nothing more, as if this was a new way of practicing no-swords-style. The wind is bright and cool in his face, the rough wood of the mast friendly under his hands. Feeling just a little dizzy again, he presses on.


	16. Not Allowed (Luffy/Usopp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy, Usopp and angst. Post-Water 7, pre-Thriller Bark. PG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Guilt" at onepieceyaoi100 on LJ, later revised and expanded.

It’s not like Usopp doesn’t want this to happen, not like he doesn’t want to feel Luffy’s hands on him, insistent and searching (but also earnest and tender, waiting for him to respond…) Not like he doesn’t want to feel that closeness again, skin against skin, in whatever private corner of the brand new ship they might be able to find. It’s not like they can’t find a spot to be if they want. 

And there’s no way he could push Luffy away, anyway; instead he latches onto him and holds him close for all that he’s worth, biting his lip so he won’t say something stupid. Maybe he seizes him a bit _too_ fiercely; too wild and desperate and _I-need-you-so-much_ \- it’s not really manly… Luffy doesn’t seem to mind that, though. Indeed, he too has a look in his eyes that’s more intense than it used to be, with more hunger and longing in it; and his strong, skinny, rubbery arms aren’t exactly slack either.

But Usopp’s legs won’t stop shaking, and even when he _knows_ it would be very welcome he can’t be the one to initiate things anymore - not even when there’s no-one else around and Luffy has that special pensive look and it should be so very very easy to reach out and kiss him. He simply can’t. Worse, every damn time so far when Luffy starts kissing him, these days, he’s unable to stop himself from _flinching_. 

It’s just stupid. Everything’s supposed to be sorted out now. They fought each other, they saved each other, he apologised, it’s fine now. And it’s over. There’s nothing to feel guilty about any more.

Yet he can’t stop his stupid body from flinching, can’t seem to get rid of that lingering sense of not quite being _allowed_. Luffy being the one to start things makes it less un-okay, but still not totally okay. Even though it should be.

So Usopp only closes his eyes and kisses his captain back and holds him tight with shaking, sweaty fingers, letting out involuntary sighs that soon turn into moans. And if the taste of Luffy’s skin can’t drive away dark shadows completely, well, at least it makes them grow dimmer and weaker. 

Perhaps there is something like worry in Luffy’s eyes, large and black and fixing him intently. But perhaps not - it might be nothing but deep trust and Luffy’s own brand of quiet sadness. _At least there’s no guilt in them,_ Usopp thinks, burying his fingers deep in Luffy’s hair and trying to will his trembling body to relax. _That much I can tell._ And while he's not really sure why, he does feel a tiny bit more hopeful, knowing that.


	17. The Nearness of You (Usopp/Nami, Usopp/Kaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp, Nami, a waltz, and Kaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an iPod shuffle meme, prompted by the song "The Nearness of You" (in my case, the cover by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong).

In the grand ballroom, under glittering crystal chandeliers, Nami first leads Usopp to a good spot as the orchestra strikes up a waltz. Usopp does his best to remember the steps as he then starts to lead her, spinning to the beat on the shiny floor.

They're here to spy and steal if they can, but Usopp finds it hard to keep his mind on the plan and his eyes off Nami. He tries to tell himself it's just the ambiance, the romantic music and the soft gleaming lights, fragrant fresh-cut flowers and her beautiful dress… only that, nothing more. That's the only reason his throat is all dry and that his tongue keeps wanting to imitate Sanji as his most lyrical - even though he knows full well that approach has never yielded results for the cook. Right now it just seems to him that some things ought to be said, no matter how they will be received. 

Yes, surely it's just the music and the place and the fancy clothes… after all, this is Nami, and he's around Nami all the days in the week, nothing new there. _But she's not this close, then,_ a treacherous voice mumbles. Not for more than a second or two, not like this. Her scent of tangerines is nearly overpowering, her eyes large and shiny; his hand rests against her back like it's supposed to, her hand on his shoulder. 

And for whatever reason, she hasn't brought up the plan yet, or even scolded him for his missteps. Perhaps this is a scary sign. But he doesn't care, he just wants to stay like this a little longer, wants to to hold her and smell her and grow dizzy from her nearness... 

...and then he falters a little, missing a beat; she frowns for a moment, though they pick it up the next step. But now there is something else in Usopp's head, the image of someone paler, blonder, less sturdy; someone who is now almost impossibly far away. He can't remember what she smells like. He only ever touched her once, that time he tried to abduct her. 

It's not that he's certain he'd rather dance like this with Kaya. He doesn't know if he would. Maybe that's part of the problem. It's just that thinking about her not being there, being so very far away, makes an emptiness inside him, and now he feels caught between Nami's tangible nearness and Kaya's farness. 

The waltz draws down to a close, and the next dance is a polka. "I think we can start on the plan now," whispers Nami, and they shuffle off to the side. Usopp nods, straightening his bowtie, cheeks still red. It's not quite relief that he feels. But maybe it's less of a letdown than it could have been.

 _It's too bad you can't have a waltz with three people,_ he thinks fleetingly, before he shakes his head, trying to look attentive.


End file.
